Connecting Rooms
by Makoto Francisca
Summary: Haruhi had finally finished her final semester exams in university and decided to head to Kyoto to have the most unforgettable vacation that she ever had. Kyo/Haru


**CONNECTING ROOMS**

An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

Pairing: Kyouya & Haruhi

Type: One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

Haruhi couldn't be any happier. Her final exams were finally over and she won't have to worry about those heavy sleepy eyes and dark circles forming beneath her big brown eyes anymore. She's free and that she wanted to give herself a treat for working extremely hard to pass the exams with flying colours. Oh yes, the one thing that Fujioka Haruhi never done in her life was having the time just for herself. The time to pamper herself. And she thinks, with this getaway, her self will be more than just pampered. All those body numbs and aching fingers were starving for some relaxation. And so without any worries from her cross-dressed father, she'd decided to go on a vacation alone to Kyoto where it is known as Japan's most beautiful city, flooded with amazing views ones ever seen.

Haruhi was proud of herself.

Not too mention her father who voluntarily packed up her suitcase. _Old habits die hard, huh dad?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

The journey to Kyoto was exciting, nothing like Haruhi had imagined. Being a tourist as she never set foot there, the scenery was breathtaking to watch. The closer she got to Kyoto, the more beautiful the scenery went. And with that she knew that this vacation would be the most memorable one yet.

Haruhi arrived at the hotel at noon and checked herself in. The hotel itself was marvelous, she thought. Plus, with all the blue mountains and blooming flowers decorating the sceneries, it's not a surprise that the hotel might be one of the best in Kyoto. It was a good thing that the money she saved up all this time were enough to let her have her own vacation and that she knew it would be worth of coming, just like what had written in the newspapers a while ago.

The bellboy carried her suitcase and guided her to her room. It was stated in the brochure that every room overlooks a stunning garden and it was no joke. The room was huge and true to the words, the bedroom did overlook a garden. Haruhi was pleased. She thanked the bellboy while giving him tips, and then laid her self onto the soft bed. The mattress was light and comfortable underneath her fingers as she embraced the rich material.

Soon after that, she changed clothes to a more casual outfit and headed out the room to the poolside. However, she had no intentions on swimming. _It would be nice if there's a mini bar there. I could get some juice to quench the thirst_, she thought happily.

Haruhi was smiling as she strode down to the poolside. Not to her surprise, there were merely a few children playing in the pool and there weren't actually much hotel guests either. It seemed that she's the only one who bothered to come down and have a drink beside the pool. _Probably the guests are exploring the garden_, she thought again. After getting the juice that she wanted, Haruhi went to a nearby long chair to sit, stretching out her legs as she placed her drink onto a side table. Yes, she's enjoying every single bit of the vacation.

She remembered how everything was back in Ouran where she began hosting in the host club. She remembered the time where the host club had to be officially dismissed due to age range and there were no best substitutes for the host jobs. Tamaki then, with everyone's agreement, dismissed the host club authoritatively. The rest of the following school year was shockingly normal. Honey and Mori-senpai had already gone to college and she would always meet up with the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya after school hours. Yet, after graduating from Ouran, everyone went to their separate ways and as if no one had relations with each other anymore, thus, she lost their contacts then. It was painful to remember the past again but she can't change it and she had survived without them for five years now. Isn't that something?

Haruhi's flashbacks however were interrupted by a cough and a low voice.

"Haruhi?" the voice called out her name.

Haruhi, without hesitation faced the person and she was surprised to be looking at one of the very faces that she was longing to see. Her brown eyes widen more than they should have. Her jaw was hanging opened and she couldn't find the words to say.

"It's been a long time since we last seen each other, don't you think so?" the black haired guy started.

It was all seemed as a dream to her. There she was on her truly spectacular vacation ever and somehow this person from the past came into her life on that very moment. She chose her words carefully and arranged them before she could say anything.

"Kyouya-senpai… Yes, it has been a while." Haruhi's eyes were still wide opened, scanning the person's figure. He hasn't changed much since Ouran. He still has his glasses on and his hairstyle didn't even change. He might have grown a few inches taller to Haruhi's belief.

* * *

He had invited her to dinner.

Kyouya also offered to pay for their exclusive, expensive food and beverages and Haruhi understood and felt grateful for his kindness. But knowing Kyouya for more than three years, he still might have some tricks of debits in his sleeve. Well, Haruhi was prepared, to be honest. If Kyouya wanted her to pay him back, she will, like on the days at Ouran.

The dinner was great and both of them had a swell conversation. They'd talked about their present lives and the future, as well as the Host Club that Haruhi had been missing every now and then.

"Have you contacted Tamaki-senpai in the last few years?" Haruhi asked.

"I do," the same old Shadow King-like voice was suddenly heard in the night.

"Well, what is he up to?"

"Unfortunately he's in France now. He had been reunited with his mother right after the Ouran graduation." Kyouya stopped and glanced over at Haruhi who was playing with the leftover food with her fork. "He never returns but we do still keep in touch, with him phoning me at times."

Haruhi stayed silent. It was bad enough for her to not know that and it's even worse that she didn't ever bother to ask the Host Club members about their individual ways after graduating. She felt disappointed, frustrated and angry to herself.

Kyouya sensed that Haruhi's tensed and he offered to escort her back to her room. The atmosphere between the both of them was dense and still. None of them started back their conversation until they were in the elevator.

"By the way, senpai, why are you here in Kyoto? Don't you have some business works to be getting to?" Haruhi broke the silence.

"I need an escape, Haruhi."

And with that Haruhi understood the whole thing. It _was_ pretty funny to be meeting with Kyouya-senpai after years of not seeing him and not too mention that he's now working for his father. It surprised her that Kyouya hadn't had any of gray highlights in his hair.

"What floor?" Kyouya asked.

"3, please." And he then pressed the button that leaded the both of them to the said floor.

Suddenly, Haruhi's heart started to pound very frantically with every step she and Kyouya made as they moved in closer and closer to Haruhi's room. Her stomach somehow felt weird and her palms became hot. _What is happening to me?_ Haruhi thought anxiously. _Could it be because of the presence of Kyouya-senpai? Or could it be that he's near to me?_ Haruhi looked at the distance between both of them. They were close, really close. The heat from his body somehow could travel to her body, causing her to be alert whenever her hand accidentally brushed softly against his. She blushed furiously.

"Haruhi, is this your room?" Kyouya all of the sudden asked. The both of them were in front of a numbered door; _315_ and Haruhi couldn't help but to hit her forehead, realising that she was musing all this time.

"Yes, and thank you, senpai, for escorting me." Haruhi thanked him with a warm smile. With that, she went into her room and slumped onto the big bed. What a day she had. What a day to meet up with Kyouya-senpai. What a day it had been. And she smiled stupidly at herself as she faced the ceiling.

It took about ten minutes for Haruhi to get dressed. It was a matter of time that she will be in bed and sleep. But with an unexplainable reason, she couldn't get herself to sleep even though after the multiple times of trial. Later, she finally gave up. It was only 11.15 pm at that time.

Then, a knock was heard on the door. Haruhi, getting out from the fluffy quilt cover, went to the door and opened it. To her surprise, there was no one there, but the knocking continued to be heard. Haruhi went back into her room and struggling to find the source of the wood knocking. Never had she known that there was actually another door, apart from the bathroom door, situated in her room. And all she could think of was, _a connecting door?_

Slowly, Haruhi made her way to the door and she landed her palm onto its cold knob. She exhaled before turning it. Her tensions kicked in and her heart started to pound like it had when Kyouya had walked her to her room. When the door was wide enough to see the inside, she could only see a dimmed lighted room without the presence of anyone there. Haruhi sighed of relief and went back to close the door. But before she could do any of it, she was pulled into the room by a strong force and crashed into something… truly warm.

And then, she felt her lips were brushed against a soft texture that caused her legs to suddenly tremble and sent shivers to her spine.

"Haruhi," the exact familiar voice called her name.

Haruhi opened her eyes to reveal a shirtless non-wearing spectacles Kyouya in front of her. She gasped, afraid of the situation and her emotions jumbled up like they never do. She was happy and glad to see him and at the same time she was scared and furious by the way he tricked her into falling into him. Kyouya grinned as he stared into Haruhi's eyes. His arms came wrapped around her waist and her arms swiftly linked his neck simultaneously. The staring made Haruhi's heart pounded madder than ever.

In his eyes, she could see, that he had waited a long time for this moment to happen and telling her that he hoped she won't ruin that very moment. Without her knowledge, Kyouya then pushed Haruhi near to him as she collided with his chest once more. She looked up to him and was greeted with another intimate kiss that she never thought Kyouya had. The kiss went for a long run. One of his hands came up to her hair to caress it and he deepened the kiss then.

Haruhi, loving the moment, moaned quietly but loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

Without further ado, Kyouya led the both of them into the inside of his room. The lighting of the room was like putting wood into the fire, giving a mood. The mood was eccentric, the mood was mutual and both of them agreed that they love it. It was romantic, simply dreamy.

They continued to kiss until both of them faltered onto Kyouya's bed. His hands in her face began to trace her outline figure, resulting Haruhi to pull away from his lips to let out a gasp.

"Kyouya-senpai…" she said with her eyes half closed.

"Yes, Haruhi." Kyouya then nuzzled her neck and it was an amazing feeling to be experienced.

"Why are you –" Her speech was stopped with a kiss planted on her lips. And with that, all her numbness, all the tensions and stresses gradually disappeared within her. She felt more alive and the thought of Kyouya had made her this way was stamped in her mind. She embraced him and finally kissed him back. Kyouya was taken by surprise. The kiss was out of this world, much better than the first kiss they had. It was filled with passion and love and left both of them strived for more. How fortunate for she had finally saw the other side of Kyouya.

His hands roamed her figure softly, tensing her body in a good way and that she whimpered. Kyouya, who seemed to be pleased with her reaction, decided to take another step of his dealings. His hand abruptly left her arms and slid into her silky shirt, softly rubbing her stomach. And then it slowly traveled to her chest area where it had Haruhi gasping once more.

"Shh… Don't worry, Haruhi." He silenced her by nibbling her ear and the temptation from Haruhi's voice caused his hand under her shirt to move upwards to her chest to feel them. Haruhi admitted that she couldn't think of anything except the goodness she had felt. Moments passed, Kyouya and Haruhi then became breathless after their intense make-out session and both of them stared at each other for a long time.

Pinning under Kyouya's body, Haruhi's chest ascended and descended normally and her pounding heart seemed to be back into its original rhythm. _Thank you, Kyouya-senpai_, she thought.

Kyouya rested his forehead against hers and smiled – not a Shadow King evil smile – a sincere smile for her. She blinked and so does he. Both of them then simply laughed slowly after realising what they had just done.

"This won't do to cover your debt, Haruhi," he started.

"I've paid years ago, senpai," she proclaimed.

Kyouya stopped. He should better know that they were not high school teenagers anymore and by that they were actually adults. He glanced away from her face to think, while held on to her wrist. After a while, he came back to face her with an evil grin.

_Uh-oh, this doesn't look good_, she thought.

"See this as the payment for the dinner," he said.

Haruhi could only smile. Well, Kyouya _is_ Kyouya by the way. She knew that this would happen sooner or later when she met him here. The magnetism existed, but she was prepared. Only that she wasn't prepared to be encountered with his shirtless body on top of hers.

Later then, Haruhi slowly pulled Kyouya closer for another kiss. Kyouya, without hesitation, obliged and kissed her devotedly once more. His fingers entwined with hers and his other hand arched her back, making the night more eventful. She softly parting a few millimeters away from him and murmured between their lips, "I think this vacation is turning out to be one of my best and the most memorable."

And with that, Kyouya gave her a gentle and light kiss on her forehead.

"Mine too, Haruhi."


End file.
